CHIRIN’S DISASTROUS DRIVING LESSON WITH JADEN SMITH
West Wind: Hello! I’m West Wind from the anime series Unico. Today, Jaden Smith is going to be teaching Chirin from Ringing Bell how to drive in a mountain near Calabasas, California. Jaden: First off do you have your seatbelt? Chirin: No. West Wind: Chirin you must have your seatbelt on before you start the vehicle! Chirin: Said who? Jaden: Put on your damn seatbelt and then we can start! Chirin: OKAY!!! Chirin puts on his seatbelt West Wind: Can we please do this in a nice way? Jaden: Now turn on the car and start driving down the dirt road. Chirin does this, and everything is going well until... Jaden: LOOK OUT!!! Chirin almost runs over a coyote Chirin: HOLY CRAP!!! West Wind: CHIRIN!!! You almost killed that coyote! Jaden: Watch where you’re driving jerk! Chirin: Don’t call me a jerk! West Wind: CHIRIN LOOK OUT!!! Chirin crashes the car into a rock Jaden: YOU DUMBASS!!! I JUST BOUGHT THIS TESLA!!! Chirin: I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR DAMN TESLA!!! Jaden: YOU SHOULD JERK!!! West Wind: Jaden, Chirin is only a little lamb. Jaden: Little lamb my ass! Chirin: YOU WANT ME TO DRIVE THIS CAR OFF THE MOUNTAIN?!?! Jaden: No! Chirin starts to drive toward a mountain edge West Wind: CHIRIN!!! Jaden: CHIRIN STOP!!! Jaden swerves the vehicle just in time to dodge the edge Jaden: ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!?! Chirin: DON’T YELL AT ME AND MAYBE I WON’T DO THAT!!! Jaden: Just drive home... Chirin: No! Jaden: DRIVE!!! Chirin speeds fast on the road West Wind: CHIRIN!!! YOU’RE GOING TWICE THE RECOMMENDED SPEED!!! Jaden: SLOW DOWN!!! Chirin breaks hard Jaden: You don’t have to break so damn hard! Chirin: I have no choice! Jaden: You can just let off the gas pedal and then slowly hit the brakes! Can you try doing that? Chirin: I’ll try! 5 minutes later... Jaden: CHIRIN LOOK OUT!!! West Wind: OH MY GOSH!!! Chirin barely dodges a biker Biker: Are you fucking kidding me? Open your eyes! Chirin: Sorry! Jaden: There won’t be a sorry if you killed him! Chirin: I’M THE CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP!!! KNOW YOUR PLACE!!! West Wind: That’s a fun game we can play! Captain of the ship! Jaden: There’s no fun in driving, West! There’s always a risk of a crash no matter what! West Wind: I know, but Chirin is just learning! Jaden: Learning to kill us all! Chiron breaks hard Jaden: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BRAKING SO DAMN HARD?!?! Chirin: HOW ABOUT YOU STOP YELLING AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! West Wind: Oh my goodness can’t we have a successful driving lesson for once? Jaden: You know when my sister Willow was teaching Unico how to drive it wasn’t like this! Chirin: Am I Unico? Jaden: No! Chirin: And are you Willow? Jaden: No! Chirin: Exactly! West Wind: Well please drive safely. We all want this car to be in one piece! Jaden: It won’t be in one piece for long if we keep this up! Chirin: I’m leaving! Gets out the car Jaden: Finally! Now let me drive! Gets out the car West Wind: Hold on! Gets out the car Chirin: You are not driving! Jaden: Yes I am! Because you’re not a safe driver! Chirin: I’M DRIVING THIS CAR!!! Jaden: NO YOU’RE FUCKING NOT!!! West Wind: CHIRIN LET JADEN DRIVE!!! Chirin throws eggs at Jaden and West Wind West Wind: CHIRIN!!! Jaden: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE EGGS?!?! Chirin: Getting in the car and starting it up None of your damn business! Chirin speeds off West Wind: CHIRIN COME BACK!!! Jaden: I’m calling my sister to come pick us up... this is bullshit! The scene cuts to Willow Smith pulling up to the place with her 2018 Porsche Macan West Wind: About time your sister got here! Jaden went into the passenger seat while West Wind went into the back Willow: So what happened again? Jaden: I was going to teach Chirin how to drive, but that piece of shit almost tried to kill us and even left me and West stranded while he took my Tesla! Willow: Well where could he have gone? Jaden: How am I suppose to know? West Wind: Do you know your license plate? Because then the police can track it. Jaden: No. We’ll go around the area to try and find it. The last thing I need is to get the police involved! While driving, Jaden spots his Tesla Jaden: STOP!!! THAT’S MY TESLA!!! The three go out the find Jaden’s Tesla covered in a bunch of colors that looks to be spray painted Jaden: WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO?!?! West Wind: Calm down! We need to find Chirin! They spot Chirin, who bought thousands of dollars worth of video game consoles Jaden: I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!! Jaden tackles Chirin to the ground, and Willow and West Wind both quickly break up the fight Chirin: What is your problem?! Jaden: WHAT’S MY PROBLEM?!?! YOU’VE VANDALIZED MY TESLA AND BOUGHT VIDEO GAMES WITH MY CREDIT CARD!!! Chirin: So? West Wind: Chirin you don’t do that to people’s credit card! Chirin: I don’t care! He deserves it for being a jerk! Jaden: You’re paying for my Tesla and those video games! Chirin: I already paid the video games, dumbass! Willow: Jaden let’s go! West Wind: And as for you, Chirin, you’re grounded! Chirin: You’re not my mom! You can’t ground me! West Wind: But I’m your guardian! Now I’m turning this off! Like this video and subscribe with notifications on, and we’ll see you in the next video! Category:Fanfic